Sheldon J. Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton, more commonly known only as Plankton, is a green planktonic copepod who is Mr. Krabs' business rival. He runs an unsuccessful restaurant called the Chum Bucket alongside Karen, a waterproof supercomputer who is his sidekick and wife. The Chum Bucket is extremely unpopular in Bikini Bottom because it serves chum, a type of bait made from fish meat. Appearances TV Shows: * 1999's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton!" (Debut) (First TV show appearance) * 1999's Spongebob Squarepants- "Culture Shock" * 1999's Spongebob Squarepants- "F.U.N" * 2000's Spongebob Squarepants- "Sleepy Time" * 2000's Spongebob Squarepants- "Valentines Day" (Cameo) * 2000's Spongebob Squarepants- "Walking Small" * 2000's Spongebob Squarepants- "Imitation Krabs" * 2000's Spongebob Squarepants- "Christmas Who?" (Cameo) * 2001's Spongebob Squarepants- "Life of Crime" (Mentioned) * 2001's Spongebob Squarepants- "Band Geeks" * 2001's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Fry Cook Games * 2002's Spongebob Squarepants- "Welcome to the Chum Bucket" * 2002's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Algae's Always Greener" * 2002's Spongebob Squarepants- "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV" (Cameo) * 2002's Spongebob Squarepants- "Snowball Effect" (Cameo) * 2002's Spongebob Squarepants- "Krusty Krab Training Video" * 2002's Spongebob Squarepants- "Party Pooper Pants" (Cameo) * 2003's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Sponge Who Could Fly" * 2004's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton's Army" * 2004's Spongebob Squarepants- "Spongebob Meets the Strangler" (Cameo) * 2005's Spongebob Squarepants- "Fear of a Krabby Patty" (as Dr. Peter Lankton) * 2005's Spongebob Squarepants- "Krabs vs. Plankton" * 2005's Spongebob Squarepants- "Enemy In-Law" * 2005's Spongebob Squarepants- "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" (as Man Ray) * 2005's Spongebob Squarepants- "Patrick SmartPants" (Cameo) * 2006's Spongebob Squarepants- "Wishing You Well" * 2006's Spongebob Squarepants- "New Leaf" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Best Frenemies" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Friend or Foe" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Spy Buddies" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Krabs a la Mode" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Bucket Sweet Bucket" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Atlantis SquarePantis" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Mermaid Man vs. Spongebob" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Banned in Bikini Bottom" * 2007's Spongebob Squarepants- "Stanley S. Squarepants" (Cameo) * 2008's Spongebob Squarepants- "Krabby Road" * 2008's Spongebob Squarepants- "Spongicus" * 2008's Spongebob Squarepants- "Patty Caper" * 2008's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton's Regular" * 2008's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Krabby Kronicle" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Goo Goo Gas" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Komputer Overload" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Chum Bucket Supreme" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Single Cell Anniversary" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Truth or Square" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Chum Caverns" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Tentacle-Vision" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Inside Job" * 2009's Spongebob Squarepants- "Greasy Buffoons" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "SpongeBob's Last Stand" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "One Coarse Meal" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Play's the Thing" (Non-speaking cameo) * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "Rodeo Daze" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "Gramma's Secret Recipe" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Great Patty Caper" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "That Sinking Feeling" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "Buried in Time" * 2010's Spongebob Squarepants- "Shellback Shenanigans" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Welcome to the Bikinin Bottom Triangle" (Cameo) * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Main Drain" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Perfect Chemistry" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Other Patty" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Drive Thru" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Frozen Face-Off" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Squidward's School for Grown-Ups" (Cameo) * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Sweet and Sour Squid" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "A SquarePants Family Vacation" (Cameo) * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Walking the Plankton" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton's Good Eye" * 2011's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Fiasco!" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Free Samples" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Karen 2.0" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "For Here or to Go" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Chum Fricassee" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Good Krabby Name" (Cameo) * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Move It or Lose It" * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Hello Bikini Bottom!" (Cameo) * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Squirrel Record" (Cameo) * 2012's Spongebob Squarepants- "Eek, an Urchin!" * 2013's Spongebob Squarepants- "Jailbreak!" * 2013's Spongebob Squarepants- "Evil Spatula" * 2013's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton's Pet" * 2014's Spongebob Squarepants- "It Came from Goo Lagoon" * 2015's Spongebob Squarepants- "Company Picnic" * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "Married to Money" * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "CopyBob DittoPants" * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "Lame and Fortune" * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "Pineapple Invasion" * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "Salsa Imbecilicus" * 2016's Spongebob Squarepants- "Mutiny on the Krusty" (Cameo) * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Mimic Madness" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "House Worming" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton Gets the Boot" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Burst Your Bubble" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton Retires" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Incredible Shrinking Sponge" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Feral Friends" (Deleted scene) * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Spot Returns" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Spin the Bottle (as Genie the Wish Granter) * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "No Pictures Please" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" * 2017's Spongebob Squarepants- "Teacher's Pests" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Fun-Sized Friends" (Mentioned) * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Grandmum's the Word" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Bottle Burglars" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Shopping List" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Patnocchio" (as Conscience) * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton Paranoia" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Call the Cops" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Surf N' Turf" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Appointment TV" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Karen's Virus" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Grill is Gone" * 2018's Spongebob Squarepants- "Girl's Night Out" * 2019's Spongebob Squarepants- "Gary & Spot" * 2019's Spongebob Squarepants- "The Krusty Slammer" * 2019's Spongebob Squarepants- "King Plankton" (as King Plankton) * 2019's Spongebob Squarepants- "Sandy's Nutty Nieces" (Likeness only) * 2019's Spongebob Squarepants- "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" (as Cartoon version, Doug Lawrence, Mr. Charleston) * Spongebob Squarepants- "Plankton's Old Chum" (TBA) * Spongebob Squarepants- "The Krusty Bucket" (TBA) * Spongebob Squarepants- "Handemonium" (TBA) TV Shorts: * 2002's Plankton's Holiday Hits * 2007's Can't Swim * 2007's Remodeling * 2007's Loop dee Loop * 2007's Beware Flying Jellyfish * 2010's Plankton Pays * 2010's SpongeBob's Legendary Dance Party (Cameo) * 2017's Plankton's Color Nullifier Movies: * 2004's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * 2015's The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (as Plank-Ton) * 2020's The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge (Upcoming) Video games: * 2000's Nicktoons Racing (Windows and GBC) * 2001's SuperSponge (Cameo) * 2001's Nicktoons Racing (PS1) * 2002's Nicktoons Racing (GBA) * 2003's Battle for Bikini Bottom (Non-playable character) * 2003's Nicktoons Racing (Arcade) * 2004's The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Non-playable character) * 2005's Lights, Camera, Pants! * 2005's Nicktoons Unite! (PS2 NA) * 2005's Nicktoons Unite! (GameBoy/ Advanced/GameCube NA) * 2005's The Yellow Avenger (DS) (Non-playable character) * 2006's SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab * 2006's Nicktoons Unite! (PS2 PAL) * 2006's Nicktoons Unite! (GameBoy/ Advanced/GameCube PAL) * 2006's Nicktoons Unite! (Nintendo DS NA) * 2006's Nicktoons Unite! (Nintendo DS PAL) * 2006's The Yellow Avenger (PSP) (Non-playable character) * 2007's SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (Playable only on PS2 and Wii versions) * 2008's Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition * 2008's SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom * 2009's SpongeBob's Truth or Square * 2010's SpongeBob's Boating Bash * 2013's SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge (Non-playable character) * 2015's SpongeBob HeroPants * 2020's Battle for Bikini Bottom- Rehydrated (Upcoming) Equipment * Karen * Hypno-Pod * Time Machine (Destroyed) * Chum Bucket bucket helmet (Destroyed) * High-Powered Mechanical Bio Arm * Enlargetron (Fake) * Robot Krabs (Destroyed) * Transmogrifier * Brain-control device * Dispictulator (only in Creature for the Krusty Krab Video Game) * Brain-powered Sponge Robot (Inactive) * Pat-Bot 3000 (Destroyed) * Duplicatotron 3000 (Destroyed) * Karen 2 (Destroyed) * Brain Sucker (Inactive) * Death Robot (Destroyed) * Majestic Sizzlemaster * Clam-Digger * Color nullifier Played By * Mr. Lawernce Category:Animals Category:Males Category:TV show character Category:Movie character Category:Video game character Category:Masters